


Now I See

by AWanderingSoul



Series: Halloween Drabble Challenge 2016 [12]
Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Day 12 of 31 Days of Halloween Challenge
Tony finally realizes what Maxxie means to him.





	

Tony was pissed! Here he was at the hottest party of the year but he couldn't enjoy it, the only reason he had even come was because he was hoping to get Maxxie to give him another shot. It was all Tony could think of since that night in Russia, he was not bad at sex in any form, now he just had to convince Maxxie of that. How was he suppose to do that when the blonde didn't even show up? Knocking back the rest of his drink he walked out the front door. Starting down the road he lit a cigarette wondering where the dancer was. Pulling out his phone he decided to call him. “Hey Maxxie what you doing? This party seriously blows mate.” “I cant talk right now Tony, just go find Michelle yea?” then Maxxie hung up. With a groan Tony shoved his phone back in his pocket as he continued to walk. He had spent a lot of time trying to figure out why he was so invested in this, and came to the conclusion that he hated when anyone told him no. He knew once he had Maxxie just once he would be over this and he could move on to his next conquest. Looking up he realized how far he had walked, it was one of the more ritzy neighborhoods and kids were running back and forth dressed up in costume. Just as he had that thought a little boy ran into his legs. *So this is why Maxxie didn't come with us.* he thought picking up Ryan, Maxxie's little brother. “Ryan there you are, you can't just run off like that! Oh Tony what are you doing here?” “I was just walking lost in thought and ended up here. I told you the party sucked.” He gave a soft smile before following the brothers on their quest for candy.

It had been hours since he joined the two and for once was not thinking about where who he wanted to fuck. He had smiled more in just these few hours then he had ever done before. The two boys were just so cute together, play fighting and racing each other down the street. As he watched Maxxie swing his brother through the air he finally realized why he was so obsessed with that night. It was not because of what Maxxie had said it was because he didn't want the blonde dancer to be away from him. He finally realized what the other boy meant to him and it was shocking to say the least. Deep in thought he didn't notice that he had fallen so far behind until Ryan ran up to grab his hand. *Maybe I can show him, I can prove that I really want to be with him.* Now all he had to do was make a plan to finally win his blonde over. Starting tomorrow he would do all he could to prove he was different and worthy of Maxxie's love.


End file.
